conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Canonical history of Altverse
This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . This is a reference for historic events for the nations of Altverse, both on an international and national scale. All subpages should include historical events more specific to a nation whereas this page as a general overview of the history of Altverse. Real life events should be coloured in red General 11th century 1042 *The Principality of Duklja gains independence, thus forming what would one day become the Kingdom of Kamenia. 12th century 13th century 14th century 15th century 16th century 17th century 18th century 1783 *End of the American revolutionary war and foundation of the United States of America, which had previously been under Albish rule. 19th century 1815: *The United Kingdom of the Netherlands is established by William I of the Netherlands, the predecessor of the modern-day United Republic of the Netherlands and Belgium. 1858 *The Californian Republic becomes the Kingdom of Sierra. 20th century 1914 *World War 1 begins after the assassination of Austro-Hungarian Arch-duke Franz Ferdinand. The Central powers (Austro-Hungry, Germany, and the Ottoman empire) fight against the Allied powers (Albion-Gaul, Belgium, and the Russian Empire). 1917 *The Russian Empire collapses after a prolonged civil war with a communist revolution creating the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) in its place. *The USA joins the war. 1918 *Kaiser Wilhelm II abdicates causing an armistice to be signed, unofficially ending WWI. *Gaul gains independence from Albion. 1919 *The Treaty of Versailles is signed, officially ending WWI. 1925 * Ramon Hildago de Veracruz siezes power forming the Mexican Social Republic. 1939 *World War Two officially begins with the invasion of Poland under Nazi Germany. Albion and Gaul declare war on Germany. 1945 *World War 2 ends in Europe after the death of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler, the occupation of Berlin by Allied and Soviet troops, and the subsequent surrender of Germany. *The bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki by the United States causes Japan to surrender thus ending World War 2. The demonstration of nuclear weapons by the United States government prompts Soviet leader Joseph Stalin to begin developing his own, thus fuelling the beginning of the Cold war. 1950 *The Dominion Of India is formed after gaining independence from Albion in 1947. *Southern Schleswig is annexed by Denmmark. 1951 *Kalmar Union is formed with the merger of Denmark (with Greenland and Faroe Islands), Norway (with all its dependencies) and Sweden. 1953 *The Great Korean Empire is formed with the Yi dynasty at its head. 1954 *The Paris Peace Accords are signed calling a armistice to the Vietnam war. Vietnam is split between the North and the Vietnam. *Iceland decides to become part of Kalmar Union 1982 *The Commonwealth of Britannia is formed after a socialist revolution against the Albish government. 1985 *The Turkish-Turkish war ends, with the newly formed Democratic Republic of Turkey recognised as having sole sovereignty of the region. 1989 overthrow the Communist governments of , , , , , , , and . The following year , , , and the follow suit. 1991 *The USSR collapses, signalling the end of the first Cold War. *After the collapse of the USSR, Russian SFSR takes over as leader of the communist bloc and proclaims itself the heir of Soviet Union responsibilities and geopolitical position. As of that moment Russian SFSR undertakes a process of reforms to adapt the state to the new global political and economic situation. 21st century 2014 *Armed insurgents from the Islamist organization, Army of God, stage a failed coup against the Sierran government. *The United Socialist Commonwealth is replaced with the United Commonwealth. *The League of Nations seeks to expand its security council for the first time since its re-establishment. *The Flemish Revolution begins in the region of . *Mexico launches a missile attack against Sierran territory in Baja California sparking a crisis. *United States president Frank Solomon is assassinated. *The Mexican Social Republic launches an invasion against , , , and . 2015 *The Second Bulgarian Revolution erupts. *The Treaty of Bogota is signed and concludes the end of the 2014 invasion of Central America. *The 2015 Chicago International Summit is held in , Wabash to convene on matters pertaining to various international issues. *Three bombs detonates in San Diego, Sierra, by individuals connected to the Mexican government, and kills over 2,500 and injuring thousands more. Africa Asia Europe North America South America Oceania See also Relevant pages and templates Category:Altverse